Valentines Day
by Lady of the Nerds
Summary: This was the last day of Misa Aname's life... See how her last moments were spent through HER eyes


"Another Valentines day... The second one without you," That was my thought as I lay in bed, the curtains drawn, the lights off, creating an even darker atmosphere. I started up at my ceiling, not wanting to get off out of bed. Since Light Yagami, my one true love had died, I'd had no will to live.

"It shouldn't be like this," I breathed softly, talking to no one but myself, "you should still be alive Light... We should be ruling the world together!" I'd given everything up for him, my job, my love, my life... Don't get me wrong, I, Misa Amane, did and always will love Light with every fiber of my being... He was my God, my light, my true love. But it was so hard going on without him.

He'd saved me once, by killing my parents killer, he saved me again when we were imprisoned for being the first and second Kira... And I'd done nothing for him in return. Nothing that could compare anyway.

Trading half my life for the Shinigami eyes was no problem, even if I had done the deal twice... If it was for Light, I had no problem with it. I killed all those people for him, and I'd do it all over again if it meant I got my Light back...

Suddenly, I got an idea. If I couldn't bring him back... I'd have to go to him. I sat up slowly, and walked over to the closet. Nothing but black dresses filled it, as my tribute to Light's End. I grabbed one of them, and put it on. I did my make up as well, and walked out of the house.

As I walked down the street, I sung one of the lullabyes my Mom had sung to me when I was little.

"Be careful what you do, cause god is watching your every move.

Hold my hand in the dark street, for if you do I know that I'll be safe

Even if I'm far away and alone, I can be sure you will find me there

This I know.

You draw me close for a while, so quiet.

You tell me everything.

If I forget what you say, then you come to me and tell me again.

Yes you tell me once again.

But what happens when, I know it all then what should I do after that?

What then?"

People didn't stare as I sang, they ignored me completely. Lovey couples held hands, passing me. It stung to see two people so happy...But, I wouldn't be alone for long. Then I saw what I needed, an old abandoned building.

Specifically, it was a building I'd called "home" for time. It'd been the place were L, Watari, and Rem all died. It'd been the place of one of Light's greatest accomplishments. Walking to the front entrance door, I pushed it a bit, seeing how stable it was. It gave away easily, allowing me inside. I walked in, and up the creaky stairs. The building design was simple, the lay out easy to understand. Even if it hadn't been that simple, I'd lived there long enough to know every detail. Walking up the at least twenty four flights of creaky stairs, I arrived on the roof. I stood on the edge, and looked down.

It was way more then 24 stories... Pretty tall... AL the people below looked like tiny ants, the cars looked like the toys my brother used to own. My head started to spin, and I started to get this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. What was I doing? Was this worth it... Of course. I needed Light, I needed him with me. And this was the simplest, maybe even the only way I could go to him.

I'd never doubted him once... And I wasn't going to start now...

"I"m coming Light," I said breathless, "Happy Valentines Day." And with that, I closed my eyes and jumped...

The wind brushed my face as I feel the long distance. Everything was in slow motion, even though I was actually falling at a pretty fast speed. The feeling of simply free falling, knowing nothing was going to catch you was a mind blowing, adrenaline pumping experience. I felt like a bird, weightless. All the pain of life trickled away, giving me this numb, peaceful feeling.

Below me, I heard the screams of people, but I ignored them just the same. They didn't matter know. Everyone else, they didn't matter to me. No one on the earth could replace Light. I had no one left to live for.

'Happy Valentines day my one love' was my last thought, before I became no more.

**Hope you enjoyed this random one shot I had to do for language class! **

**Luffles you!**

**~Lady of the Nerds~**


End file.
